After the Olicity 'Ride off into the Sunset' Scene
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: One-shots that take place after the season 3 finale. Please leave prompts in the reviews, because they are certainly welcomed. Prompt 1 - Of Colds, Cute Sneezes, and Medicine.
1. Of Colds, Cute Sneezes, and Medicine

**The title should tell you all you need to know, but if you haven't gotten it, its oneshots and drabbles that take place after the season 3 finale. Please leave prompts for me in the reviews!**

 **Title: Of Colds, Cute Sneezes and Medicine.**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Words: 483**

 **Summary: Of course, with their luck, Felicity would get a cold on the second day of their trip. Of course, Oliver would have to take care of her, and it's not that he minds, he'd do anything really, it's just, well, it's hard to help her get better when she's so cute when she has a cold.**

 **Of Colds, Cute Sneezes, and Medicine**

Of course, with their luck, Felicity would get a cold on the second day of their trip. Of course, Oliver would have to take care of her, and it's not that he minds, he'd do anything really, it's just, well, it's hard to help her get better when she's so cute when she has a cold.

Yeah, so maybe that's a little cruel, because he wants her to get better, it's just- "Pichoo! Oliver, can I get another tissue." That. Felicity's sneeze is probably the cutest thing he's ever heard in his life, and she acts so childish when she's sick, it's kind of adorable. So, he hands her a soft pink, yes, _pink tissue_ , because apparently, Felicity claimed that pink tissues help raise her recovery time by 64.5%.

Oliver then goes around the bed to lay next to her,eyes were slowly closing, when Oliver's watch goes off and alerts him that it's time for her medicine. He groans. Okay, the only reason that he might actually not want her to be sick is because she _hates_ medicine. Pill and liquid. He even tried mashing it up and sprinkling it over her mint-chocolate ice cream, and when she declined the mint-chocolate ice cream, he knew he was in for it. She loved mint-chocolate ice cream, and if she were to ever decline it...Oliver was sure the world was actually going to explode.

"Fe-li-ci-ty." Oliver said, with a glass of water and a small pill in his hand.

Felicity's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Hey, Olaver." She slurred.

Oliver smiled, "Felicity, you know how you always want to help me on missions?"

Felicity smiles and nods.

"Well, you can't help me..." He pauses to watch her smile fall.

"And why not?!" She exclaims loudly, her arms crosses, and lips into a pout.

"Because, you're not feeling good, and you can't go out there when you're like that, can you?" Oliver says. "So, you want to get better and help me, don't you?" Oliver asked, holding out the hand with the pill in it. Felicity's lips quiver, but she nods. Oliver gives her the pill and glass of water and then goes to sit besides her on the bed.

She holds her nose with one hand as she gives Oliver back the water, and with speed that could rival Barry, she drops the pill into her mouth and takes back the water to chuck it down. After a few minutes she lays back down and uses Oliver's arm as a pillow, wrapping both arms around his chest.

"Thank you, Oliver." She says softly before drifting off to sleep.

Oliver kisses her forehead like he's done many many times before, and whispers back, "Get better, Felicity."


	2. Wildest Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow I also do not own Wildest Dream**

 **Title: Wildest Dream**

 **Rating: K+/T?**

 **Summary: This is a songfic, based on the song Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift. I also posted this as an Individual One-Shot, but felt the need to post it on this as well, because it did take place after the Olicity 'Ride off into the sunset' scene. Enjoy.**

 ** _Wildest Dreams_**

Felicity stared at Oliver, who was driving the silver Porsche straight into the sunset. He looked happy, genuinely happy, relaxed, at peace. She hasn't seen him like this since their failure of a date. She wondered how long this would last, this genuine happiness, the everlasting peacefulness.

* * *

Felicity stared into the bright blue eyes she's grown used to waking up to the last couple of days. Her hands run over his wonderfully defined stomach as his arm rest on her waist, and they're kind of just laying there staring into each others' eyes, but she's totally okay with that. She's also kay with the fact that they've kind of followed the road and stopped at random Bed and Breakfasts, but she's still hoping it never ends.

* * *

They're both holding hands while looking out toward the city from a bridge as they watch people release lanterns into the sky. She's wearing a cute white sundress and her lips are painted dark red. He's wearing a long sleeve dress shirt, and they're both pretty dressed up, because they just decided to stop at this steakhouse not to far from the bridge. It's pretty windy and chilly and her cheeks are a little rosy, so he does the gentleman-y thing and gives her his jacket. She hopes that if this...this thing between them ever ends, even if she doesn't want it to end, if it ever has to end, she hopes he remembers her...like this, all dressed up and perfect, even if it's just in his wildest dreams.

* * *

He's fast asleep and she's snuggled against his chest. Their legs are tangled under the blankets and she just listens to his heartbeat. She loves listening to his heartbeat, because when she hears it, her brain just makes her believe that he won't be leaving her soon. She knows their history, she's kind of memorized it, and they've been through a lot, good and bad. She's even confident, that if he did leave her, although,she wouldn't let him leave without a fight, she's sure that the memories they've made are going to follow the both of them around.

* * *

 ** _So that was my first song-fic for Olicity. How'd you like it? Obviously, I was listening to Wildest Dreams by: Taylor Swift (My fav!) while writing this. Please review for more prompts!_**


	3. IMPORTANT

**SORRY:**

 **SO SOME PERSON RECENTLY REVIEWED SAYING I HAD TO DELETE THE LYRICS IN MY SONG EVEN THOUGH I PUT A DISCLAIMER. THEY SAID THAT IF I DIDN'T MY ACCOUNT AND STORY COULD BE DELETED OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, AND IT WAS AGAINST THE RULES TO USE SONG LYRICS. -_-. SO YEAH, IT'S MADE ME REALLY UPSET AND I FELT LIKE CRYING BECAUSE I LOVED THAT CHAPTER/STORY SO MUCH. BUT YEAH, WOW, OKAY, WHATEVER. THANKS CATSPATS31.**


	4. Mamma Smoak's Threats

**So, you all know the story about my inconvenient run in with some user. That user contacted me again telling me that because I would even think to stop writing because of a review, that i was not a serious writer and I'm alittle offended. But don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing anytime soon. And thank you all so much for reviewing, following, and favorite-ing my stories and me! I love you all so much.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ARROW OR THE PORSCHE IN THE STORY OR THE DRINKS OR THE FOOD OR VEGAS OR THE RESTAURANT THAT I MADE UP IN CASE THAT IS ACTUALLY A REAL RESTAURANT. (Just putting it out there) ;)**

 **Mamma Smoak's Threats**

"Well, look who it is?" Donna said as she saw her daughter and none other than Oliver Queen drive up in a Porsche. "What took you guys so long? You said you'd be here 2 hours ago!" Donna exclaimed focusing on whether to hug or slap them for getting her so worried.

"Well, Mister Smily over here plugged in the address to your old apartment." Felicity said, as she hugged her mom while pointing to Oliver who was getting out 2 small suitcases while wearing an ear-to-ear smile.

"What were you doing at the time?" Donna asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Sleeping." Felicity said sheepishly. Donna and Oliver both laughed.

"That's all you guys packed for your WHOLE trip? And you've been on the road for what, 1 week now?" Donna asked pointing to the small suitcases.

"We have more in the trunk mom, geese." Felicity said as she helped Oliver with her bag and the trio started to go inside the house.

After a while, Donna had moved out of Vegas to a smaller city near-by. Less traffic and noise, plus she was still able to keep her job, since it was only an hour drive. So she now lived in a 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom house with a large dinning and living area. Donna loved it.

* * *

As Felicity was in the living room, messing with Classy, Donna's grey kitten, Oliver was helping Donna set the table.

"Are you in it for real this time?" Donna asked. "Because, my Felicity, she's a good girl that's been through a lot."

"I've been through a lot too." Oliver chuckled as he got out the silverware.

"Yeah, yeah, 5 years on an island, that's nothing compared to what Felicity's been through." Donna waved off as she put the mashed potatoes on the table.

Oliver chuckled louder, but not so loud that Felicity could hear them. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't 'in it'." Oliver said placing the silverware next to each plate.

"Oh, they allllll say that." Donna rolled her eyes as she placed down the small oven roasted chicken.

Oliver's smile slowly dropped, "Look, I know you're looking out for Felicity. I was too. I though it'd be safer for her to stay away from me, I thought she'd be happier. It's...dangerous being with me."

"Yes, because you're a _big_ deal. Wouldn't want Felicity to get kidnapped." Donna said sarcastically. "We both know you're distancing thing was a big mistake that only hurt both of you. But, you're a good man Oliver. I know that. You're different from what those stupid, manipulating pressarizzi-"

"Paparazzi and The Press, two different words." Oliver corrected.

"Correcting me all ready, just like Liz." Donna laughed. "Anyways, my statement still stands. You're actually the only boyfriend of Felicity's I like."

"You didn't like...Cooper?" Oliver said slowly and quietly.

"Heck no! That kid was ugly. U-G-L-Y. Looked like he came from a dumpster. You are a _LOT_ better than Cooper in personality and looks." Donna said giving Oliver a pat on the back. Oliver just smiled, he would definitely be asking Felicity or Donna to see pictures.


End file.
